pripara_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
PriPara: Magical Fashion Episode 1 Transcript
PriPara: Magical Fashion Episode 1 Next Episode: PriPara: Magical Fashion Episode 2 Character Appearances *Hanari Morino *Himura Fujimoto *Himawari Natsuki *Sakumotsu Morino *Mr. Fujimoto *Mrs. Fujimoto *Mr. Natsuki *Mrs. Natsuki *Aika Hisakawa *Hanari's Fan Club (not officially formed) *Meganee Akai *Meganii Akai *Saints (cameo) *Monochrome (cameo) *Tres Rosas (cameo) Episode Prologue (Flashback) "Mom, Mom!", said a girl with tanned skin, brown hair, brown eyes, and pink glasses. She was jumping up and down in excitement. The girl's mother smiled and chuckled in amusement at her daughter's excitement. The two of them were in the mother's room. "Yes, what is it, Ri-chan?", said the mother. "Oshare Light Academy! I wanna go!" "Oshare Light Academy is a good school for you, Hanari. I want you to go, too." "Am I goin'?", asked Hanari. She stopped jumping. Hanari's mother smiled and winked. She was certain that Hanari was going to Oshare Light Academy. "I'll make sure that you will, Ri-chan." "Yay!" Then Hanari began to jump up and down again, even more excited than before. Hanari and her mother, along with some other parents and kids, went to Oshare Light Academy. The parents wanted to see if their kids could attend this school. Oshare Light Academy was a popular school and known for its high student graduation rates. The headmistress of Oshare Light Academy was in her office along with the parents and kids. The parents were asking her if their kids could attend. "I would like my daughter Hanari Morino to attend this school. Can she attend?", asked Hanari's mother. The headmistress frowned, having a regretful look on her face. She let out a sigh before replying. "I'm sorry, everyone, but none of your children can attend Oshare Light." The kids let out shocked gasps and remarks while the parents muttered in confusion to themselves. They were wondering why the kids could not attend and wanted to know what seemed to be the problem. "Why not? Why can't my daughter and the other children attend?", asked Hanari's mother. She was confused and almost angry by the headmistress's response. The headmistress's eyes widened, not expecting such a response from the parents and kids. She took a breath before replying, still frowning. "Because...well, do your children have any disabilities?", asked the headmistress. The parents nodded and said that their children do have disabilities. "That's the reason why your children can't attend this school." "Why can't children who have disabilities attend?", asked the parents of a girl with light skin, brown eyes, and wisteria hair. "Because there is currently no program--no official or qualified program--for them that provides adequate assistance. Another reason is if they want to be idols, there are no mascots who could handle managing disabled children. And the main, major reason is due to the multiple instances of bullying and harassment of disabled students by both other students and staff. I have made requests for grants to get them the needed services, but I either receive no reply or they say that they are not worth the time or effort." "WHAT?!", said the shocked and angered parents. "Why can't I go?! I want to go! It's not fair!", a girl with light skin, light brown eyes, and light yellow hair said sadly before bursting into tears. The children either became enraged, burst into tears, or become dismayed by the news. Their parents either calmed or comforted their children, or looked at the headmistress with glares. Hanari was disappointed and upset, so she began to cry. The girl with light skin, brown eyes, and wisteria hair was dismayed and had tears in her eyes. The headmistress quickly said, "Unless there is a solution to this problem, no disabled children will ever attend Oshare Light." She turned to Hanari's mother and said, "Mrs. Sakumotsu Morino, I'm sure you have an idea." Sakumotsu had a determined look on her face and so do the other parents. She nodded and replied, "As a matter of fact, I do. I'll get parents of disabled children, special needs children advocates, and other like-minded people to create a program for disabled children so they could attend Oshare Light Academy and get the assistance they need! The parents and kids cheered with joy. "''Yay, Mom! I can go! We can all go! Everyone can go!" Hanari said, jumping up and down with excitement and joy. The headmistress smiled and had a determined look on her face. "Mrs. Morino, I would like to join your cause! I'm sick and tired of not letting those children in! They could shine here with the right assistance." (Afterwards, it shows the creation of the program with Sakumotsu as the one in charge. Then TVs show the news of Oshare Light Academy's program made for disabled children in order for them to get the necessary accommodations for them.) Current Time Hanari was drawing something on a piece of paper and was also coloring with a box of crayons while sitting at the table facing her window in her house. The paper had the words My Making Drama underlined and below the words are her Making Drama that she planned to perform. The drawing of the Making Drama consisted of Hanari in a pink one-piece bathing suit and coming out of a seashell colored dark blue swimming in the water. Then it shows she diving in the water and jumping out wearing an unspecified outfit, growing wings that were colored in light pink. It finishes by showing her making a heart form in both hands, pulling her hands apart to make the heart burst into smaller hearts, striking a pose in the air, and showed a speech bubble saying "Showering Love Delivery!" as small hearts showered down on her and the audience. After Hanari was done, she put the crayons away and sat down at her computer table. She was about to listen a video, but her mother walked into her room and noticed the drawing on the table by the window. Sakumotsu picked it up and held it to get a closer look at it. She smiled and turned to Hanari. "Did you draw this?" Sakumotsu asked. Hanari nodded with a smile and said, "Yes, I did. It's my Making Drama." Sakumotsu appeared to like Hanari's drawing. "Oh, I see. It looks excellent." "Thank you, Mom." "You're welcome, Ri-chan." "When I go to PriPara, I'm gonna perform my Making Drama called Showering Love Delivery!" "You are? That's so wonderful, Ri-chan. I remember doing a Making Drama when I was an idol. It was called Nature Labyrinth." "Oh, okay. Are you gonna watch my PriPara debut at home on your TV?" Hanari said with an excited smile. "I'll try to watch your debut live if I can." Hanari was very happy to hear this and her mother left the room. Then Hanari plays a video of Sophie Hojo singing Solar Flare Sherbet while singing and dancing to the song. Koko ni aru taiyō no flare sherbet Ichido ajiwaeba mō toriko Ai moyasu yuiitsu no flare sherbet Yume ga yume wo yobu Ai obiru taiyō no flare sherbet Kankaku wa mujūryoku ni shite Mune kogasu yūwaku no proto planet Dakishimete yo more romantic After the video ended and Hanari posed exactly like Sophie during her solo concerts, a PriTicket landed on her hand. Hanari holds it with both hands and had a huge smile on her face. "Mom, Mom!" she shouted with excitement. "Look, look! I got a PriTicket, I got a PriTicket!" Sakumotsu walked into Hanari's room. "What is it?" Hanari showed her mother the PriTicket with excitement. Sakumotsu smiled with excitement, too. "YAAAAAAY!" they both shouted with glee. "I'm so happy for you, Ri-chan!" said Sakumotsu. "I'm happy, too, Mom!" said Hanari. (The scene then transitions to another house.) A girl with light skin, brown eyes, and wisteria hair was in her room watching a Saints concert on her computer. She was humming along while Saints was singing Make it!. Oshare na ano ko mane suru yori Jibunrashisa ga ichiban desho Haato no kagayaki kanjita nara Risou sagashi ni dekakeyou "Himura," said the girl's mother who was standing in front of her daughter's room. Himura paused the video to turn to her mother. "Yes?" she asked. "Are you listening to a concert on your computer?" asked her father who came to stand next to her mother. "Yes," she replied. "I'm listening to Saints." "Do you like Saints?" asked her father. Himura nodded. She really liked to listen to Saints's concerts online. She especially liked it when they sang Make it! because it was one of her favorite songs. "Alright then. We'll let you continue watching, Himuracchi," said her mother. Then her parents walked away. Himura then played the video again and continued to hum along until she sang her favorite part of the song. Make it! Dokidoki suru toki muteki desho Make up! Kirakira mirai de kimari desho Yume wa mou yume janai Dare datte kanaerareru PuriPara Puriparadise! When the song was over, a Priticket landed on her computer desk. Himura looked at it with wide eyes. Then she smiled, happy to see that she had a Priticket. Himura picked it up and cheered as she jumped up and down. Her parents came to her room to see her jumping up and down. She showed them the Priticket. "Look, Mom and Dad! I got a Priticket!" Himura said excitedly. Her parents smiled, happy that their daughter was happy about getting a Priticket. "We're so proud of you, Himuracchi!" said her mother excitedly. "Are you ready to go into the world of PriPara?" asked her father with a smile. "Yes, I sure am!" Himura said with a big smile on her face. (The scene then transitions to another house.) A girl with light skin, light brown eyes, and light yellow hair was in the living room watching Monochrome's concert on the TV while sitting on the floor. Her parents were sitting together on the couch, also watching the concert. Himawari watched with joy as she listened to Monochrome sing MagiPara Shining!. Majikku, Majikku, Majikaru Paradaisu! (Shainingu!) Watashi-tachi to Majikaru Paradaisu ni koi! (MagiPara!) (1, 2, 3, START!) Watashi wa dokutokuna koko no Watashi wa tano hito no yōna mono de wa arinai "You like Monochrome, don't you, Himawari?" asked her mother. Himawari replied with a quick "Yes!", still focused on Monochrome's concert. "She doesn't just like Monochrome, dear. She absolutely loves Monochrome! Right, Himawari?" said her father. Himawari nodded, her focus on the TV. Sore wa watashi ga watashi no jishin no hikari de terasu koto ga dekiru toyuu imi de wa arinai (Zettai ni arinai!) Tano hitobito wa dono yō na mono de aa (Yes!) Tano hito ni wa dono yō na mono de aa (Yes!) Then came Himawari's favorite part which she sang along to. PuriPara Majikku ni narou yo! Pikapika to kirakira narou Kami aidoru ni narou itsu no hi ka Kimi no majikku miseru mo? Kitto kimi wa Majikku Paradaisu ni kuru deki MagiPara Shainingu! Shainingu Majikku Paradaisu! Himawari jumped and down as she cheered after the song ended. "Thank you, everyone!" said the members of Monochrome as they waved to the crowd. As Himawari was still jumping up and down, a Priticket landed on her head. She stopped jumping and held the Priticket in her hands. She looked at it with a big smile on her face. She excitedly showed the Priticket to her parents. "Look, Mom and Dad! I got a Priticket!" Himawari said. Her parents smiled. "Are you sure you're ready to go to PriPara?" asked her father, a bit worried. "Of course! I'll be okay!" Himawari said with confidence. Her mother laughed. "I'm sure you will, Himawarin." she replied. (Later, Hanari, Himura, and Himawari--along with many disabled kids from Oshare Light Academy had their PriTickets.) Category:PriPara: Magical Fashion Category:PriPara: Magical Fashion Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:User:Cure Wonder Category:Fanseries